Falador
| kingdom =Asgarnia | members =Nee | bank =2 | altar =Geen | music =5 | leader =Sir Amik Varze | tele =Falador teleport | guild =Mining Guild | race =Mensen en Dwergen }} thumb|Falador, de hoofdstad van [[Asgarnia ]] Falador (Vroeger bekend als Farradorn, ) is de grote trots van de White Knight's en ook de hoofdstad van Asgarnia . Het is te vinden ten westen van Varrock in het koninkrijk Asgarnia. Het behoort tot één van de grootste steden in RuneScape. De stad is omringt door een hoge witte muur met enorme stads poorten die de stad zullen beschermen tegen aanvallen van buitenaf. De leider van de White Knight's is op het moment Sir Amik Varze. De koning van Falador, King Vallance, is nergens meer te bekennen en men denkt dat hij is ontvoerd door de Black Knight's, Falador's gezworen vijand die probeert Falador te veroveren. Sir Amik Varze heeft zijn plaats ingenomen tot het moment hij terug keert. Het is een redelijke drukke stad, dit komt mede door de handel in erts, omdat zich in falador de mijnwerkers gilde EN de dwergen mijn bevinden. Falador is een populaire plek om te handelen in Wereld 2, hoewel dit minder populair geworden is sinds de Grand Exchange in het spel kwam. Er zijn multi-combat gebieden rond de noordelijke en zuidelijke poorten van de stad. De geweldige witte muren van Falador zijn de hoogste die gebruikt kunnen worden in een POH. Members die de Quest Wanted! hebben voltooid kunnen hun respawn locatie veranderen naar het binnenplein van het kasteel. Zodat als ze Dood zijn gegaan dat ze op de binnenplaats komen. Geschiedenis Het moderne Falador werd gesticht in het jaar 8 van de Fifth Age, alhoewel het Varrock museum zegt dat Falador al in een bepaalde vorm bestond vanaf het midden van de Fourth age, en dat de omringende gebieden erdoor geregeerd werden. Aangezien er geen bewijs is van het bestaan van Falador voor de ontdekking van Rune essence, kan men aannemen dat het rijk van de Fourth age verslagen was, waarschijnlijk door Goblins, maar wanneer dit gebeurde is onbekend. Het moderne Falador werd dan 8 jaar nadat de mensen runes ontdekten gebouwd. Radallinn, de leider van een van de nomadische stammen van het gebied, wou een permanente verblijfplaats in dat gebied met behulp van de recentelijk ontdekte runestenen. Dit werd mede mogelijk gemaakt door twee soorten ridders: de White Knights en de Kinshra, ook bekend als de Black Knights. Met hun hulp was het koninkrijk Asgarnia geboren. Er is maar weinig bekend over de vroege dagen van de stad, maar er is waarschijnlijk een conflict geweest met de goblins die nog in het gebied woonden. Er wordt aangenomen dat er toen grootschalig gemijnd is, maar de herkomst van de witte stenen waarvan de stad gebouwd is is onbekend. De politieke situatie van Falador is altijd moeilijk geweest. Zelfs in de vroege dagen van het ontstaan van de stad, was er politieke onrust. King Raddallin, hoewel hij de leider van het gebied was, moest steeds opboksen tegen de White Knights en Black Knights, die allebei meer politieke invloed wilden hebben in het gebied. Hoewel de leiders er zich niet bewust van waren, hadden de White en Black Knights altijd al rivalen geweest zelfs voor ze Falador kwamen helpen. De White Knights vestigden zich in een kasteel in Falador, terwijl de Black Knights een kasteel kregen op de dichtbijzijnde Ice Mountain. Enige tijd na de dood van Raddallin, kwam zijn opvolger, King Vallance op de troon. Hij ging verder met de goede uitbouw van het gebied die zijn vader gestart had, en gauw had Falador veel kracht en belang, bijna gelijk aan die van andere belangrijke mensenvestigingen zoals Varrock en Crandor. In het jaar 139 werd Crandor volledig vernietigd door de dragon Elvarg. Er was dan een korte periode van politieke onrust omwille van het verlies van de stad, die voordien een belangrijke stadstaat was. Falador was, net als andere vestigingen in Misthalin en Asgarnia, gedwongen zichzelf te verdedigen omdat er angst was dat Elvarg het vasteland ook kon aanvallen. .]] In het jaar 162 werd King Vallance, nu heel oud, ziek. Hierdoor was het bestuur van de stad verzwakt, waardoor de White Knights meer politieke invloed kregen. Door de afwezigheid van Vallance verklaarden ze dat de Black Knights geen macht meer hadden in de stad, hetgeen een grote opstand veroorzaakte dat uiteindelijk ertoe leidde dat de Black Knights vertrokken naar hun kasteel aan de berg. Hoewel King Vallance, door zijn status, nog steeds de leider bleef, hadden de White Knights nu praktisch volledige controle over de stad. Om hem te beschermen hebben ze hem op een geheime locatie ondergebracht, maar sommigen denken dat hij dood is. Er kwam ook politieke onrust wanneer Burthorpe, geleid door Vallance's erfgenaam Prince Anlaf, zichzelf onafhankelijk verklaarde. Hoewel het deel bleef uitmaken van Asgarnia, ontstond er een grote rivaliteit tussen de White Knights en de Imperial Guard onderling, die tot op vandaag dreigt heel Asgarnia in burgeroorlog te brengen. Hoewel Vallance overleeft, wordt de stad nu bijna volledig bestuurd door Sir Amik Varze, de leider van de White Knights. Verder zijn ook de oude Temple Knights betrokken geraakt en hebben ze hun steun betuigd aan de White Knights. In recente jaren is het belang van Falador gegroeid, en staat het ongeveer gelijk met Varrock en East Ardougne. Vandaag is het een van de grootste markten van Gielinor, en heeft het nauwe banden met de meest invloedrijke steden en koninkrijken uit de wereld. Militair Falador heeft, uiteraard, een groot leger. De Witte Ridders de Faladorian City Guards hebben lange tijd de vijanden van de stad en het koninkrijk kunnen afweren. Hoewel de Imperial Guard en de Zwarte Ridders een gevaar vormen, heeft de stad aanvallen kunnen afweren. De stad is ook aangevallen door goblins, maar de stad kon hen terugdringen. De stad en zijn leger worden geleid door Sir Amik Varze. De stad heeft ook gevaren van binnenuit, hoewel de dreigingen van Zamorakians en burgeroorlog momenteel meevallen. Er is ook de City Milita, en van tijd tot tijd helpt ook de Zwarte Garde van de dwergen de stad te verdedigen, zoals tijdens de Belegering van Falador De stad zou ook dreiging kunnen gaan ondervinden van de Red Axe dwergen, die hun activiteiten in Asgarnia uitbreiden en ook is er angst omwille van recentelijke aanvallen op Varrock. Falador Vandaag Vandaag de dag is Falador een belangrijke plaats voor bestuur. Falador is een welvarende stad en omdat het een belangrijke ruil-locatie is, is het bekende over de hele wereld. Falador's voornaamste attractie voor sommige spelers is de feest kamer. De feest kamer trekt veel spelers aan vanwege de rijkdommen van de kist. Hoewel, vanwege de creatie van de Grand Exchange is de eens zo drukke stad bijna altijd leeg. Falador heeft een gigantische regering dat op de fondsen van Port Sarim, Draynor Village, en Goblin Village let. Locatie Falador kan bereikt worden door de noordelijke poort, waar een aantal guards zijn, vanwaar een pad naar het oosten naar Barbarian Village leidt en een pad naar het noordwesten naar Goblin Village en Taverly. De ondergrondse Dwarven Mine kan je ook in Falador brengen (via de Mining Guild, of van het huis in het noordoosten van Falador). De zuidelijke poort van Falador heeft een pad naar Port Sarim ten zuiden van Falador. Verder kan je Falador Teleport gebruiken, een spreuk waarvoor je level 37 Magic nodig hebt (en ook 1 water rune, 3 air runes en 1 law rune). Members kunnen ook een Agility shortcut gebruiken aan de crumbling wall aan de westkant, of door een mithril grapple te gebruiken om over de muur ten noorden van de oostelijke bank te klimmen, of door onder een gat in de zuidelijke muur te kruipen. Transport Falador bevindt zich op de rand van de free world, en dichtbij Taverly, en is centraal gelegen. Er zijn verschillende manier om de stad te bereiken: * Falador Teleport - Deze teleportatie is beschikbaar als je magic level tenminste 37 is en je 3 air runes, 1 water rune, en 1 law rune hebt. Dit is de meest gebruikte manier om naar Falador te gaan en is zeer gemakkelijk. Het is ook mogelijk teleportation tablets naar Falador te maken in de study van een player-owned house. Hoewel ze wel moeilijker zijn om te krijgen, gebruiken deze tablets maar een plaats en kunnen ze eenvoudig worden gebruikt. * Portal Chamber - Als je tenminste 50 construction hebt kan je een Falador Teleportation Portal in je huis bouwen. Door 100 law runes, 300 air runes, en 100 water runes te gebruiken kan je een portal maken dat oneindig veel teleports naar Falador zal geven. * Agility shortcut - In het westen van de stad is een agility shortcut die members kunnen gebruiken om Falador te bereiken vanaf Taverly. In de noordelijke muur is een grapple shortcut, hiervoor heb je een mithril crossbow of beter nodig hebt, en een grapple. In de zuidelijke muur is een gat waar je door kan kruipen. * House Portal - In Taverley is een house portal, en door house teleport (40 magic) te gebruiken, met 1 air rune, 1 law rune en 1 earth rune, kan je hierheen teleporteren, en naar Falador wandelen. * Skills necklace - Hiermee kan je teleporteren naar de Mining Guild, die zich in Falador bevindt. Er is ook een teleport naar de Crafting Guild, die zich ten zuidwesten van Falador bevindt. * Party Room - Tijdens drop parties vanaf een bepaalde waarde, zullen bankers over heel RuneScape een teleport aanbieden naar de Falador party room. * Explorer's ring 3 - Hiermee kan je de "Dual-cabbageway" gebruiken om naar het cabbageveld ten zuiden van Falador te teleporteren * Te voet - vanaf de verschillende poorten, zie hierboven Banken Falador heeft twee banken (The bank icon.) en een bank depost box. Er is de westelijke bank, die zich in het zuidwesten van de noordeljke poort bevindt, en de oostelijke bank, die zich ten zuiden van Falador Park bevindt. Het zijn goede plaatsen om items te kopen en verkopen, omdat hier veel spelers zijn. Oostelijke bank De east bank is een goede plek voor Mijnwerken. Het is op korte afstand van de Mijwerkers Gilde, waardoor het handig is voor spelers die in de gilde mijnwerken. In een gratis speler trading world (NL: ruil wereld), wordt deze bank meestal gebruikt om ores, bars, en mining en smithing materiaal te kopen en verkopen. In member trading worlds (ruil wereld), is het een zeer drukke plek om verscheidene items te kopen, gaande van armour en weapons tot items voor skill training. Voor de Grand Exchange update waren er honderden spelers in Falador's oostelijke bank in Wereld 2 om voorwerpen te ruilen. Het wereld 2 ruil gebied ging van de oostelijke bank, het gebied ervoor, er omheen en erachter, tot Falador Park, zodat het gebied in totaal ongeveer een vierde was van het totaal van de stad. In deze tijd werden bepaalde gebieden van het ruilgebied gebruikt voor bepaalde soorten voorwerpen. De handel die rond deze bank plaatsvond was van vitaal belang voor de economie van RuneScape', en droeg voor een groot deel bij aan de totale handel die gedreven werd. Wanneer de Grand Exchange uitkwam was het niet langer nodig op deze plek en in deze wereld zoveel te ruilen, waardoor het veel minder druk werd. Spelers die de Runescape Guide hebben, hebben hier een fout instaan. Die zei namelijk dat Falador maar één bank had. Westelijke bank De Westelijke bank is een goede plek voor het smelten van ores. De metaaloven ligt op kleine afstand van de bank. Velen gebruiken deze bank voor de "Coal flipping" strategie. Deze bank bevindt zich ook in het hoofdgebied van de stad. Bank depost box De deposy box kun je vinden als je via de dungeoneering telepoort gaat in de draven mine. In dit gebied vind je ook een aantal mithril ore, coal en silver ore. Je kunt hier geen spullen van de bank halen, alleen er op zetten Interessante dingen White Knights' Castle :Zie ook: Falador Castle. thumb|Kerstkaart Het kasteel bestaat uit een binnenplaats omringt door hoge muren met torens. Op de binnen plaats zul je losgelopen kippen tegenkomen en enkele White Knight's die het kasteel verdedigen. Ook kun je op de binnenplaats de Quests The Knight's sword starten. Vele Questen zullen beginnen of zich afvoeren in het kasteel omdat in het kasteel de leider van Falador zitten. Park :Zie ook: Falador Park. Falador heeft zijn eigen park ten noorden van de oost bank. De tuin is het huis van mollen (Het dungeon icon.), waar mollen gedood kunnen worden voor Herblore (een light source, lichtbron, is nodig) en speelt ook een belangrijke rol in de Pirate's Treasure quest, en er zit ook Sir Tiffy Cashien. Het huis in het oostelijke deel van de tuin bevat een spade die zal respawnen. Wyson the gardener, die doorheen het park wandelt, zal je een woad leaf verkopen voor 15 coins of 2 voor 20 coins. Members kunnen bagged plants kopen voor de Construction skill. In World 2 was Falador Park altijd een belangrijk centrum voor ruil. Rising Sun Inn Falador heeft een bar, de Rising Sun Inn ( ). Hier kan je Asgarnian ale, wizard's mind bombs, en dwarven stouts kopen. Elk van deze boost tijdelijk een skill, of in het geval van de laatste, twee skills, in ruil voor het tijdelijk verlagen van andere skill(s). Al deze soorten bier kosten drie coins, en lege glazen kunnen worden teruggegeven voor twee coins. Members moeten hier ook komen voor de Barcrawl miniquest. De bar is vaak leeg, maar sommigen komen hier om te praten en even weg te zijn van de drukte in RuneScape. Party Room :Zie ook: Party Room. Vroeger stond deze in Seers' Village, maar dan is de Party Room verplaatst naar Falador omdat de ruimte in Seers' Village nodig is voor een gebouw voor de King's Ransom quest. Het is een populaire plek voor het geven van drop parties zonder telegrabbing. Het bevat een chest en lever (een hendel) voor drops, een bar boven, en een tafel in het midden voor de dansende "Knights of the Party Room." Het bevindt zich nu in de noordoostelijke hoek van Falador. Mining Mining Guild :Zie ook: Mining Guild. Ten zuiden van de oost bank is de populaire Mining Guild. Het is zeer dicht bij de bank, waardoor het een handige guild is. De guild is ook verbonden met de Dwarven Mines. Dwarven Mines :Zie ook: Dwarven Mines. Ten noordoosten van de oost bank zijn trappen die naar de Dwarven Mines leiden. Deze trappen zijn redelijk ver weg, maar dit is toch de dichtstbijzijnde toegang van de mijn met een bank. Furnace Ten zuiden van het Cassie en de shield shop is een furnace (Het furnace icon.), een van de vier die beschikbaar is voor free players. Het is zeer dicht bij de west bank, waardoor het vaak gebruikt wordt, hoewel het furnace in Al-Kharid toch meer verkozen wordt. Op de tweede verdieping van het gebouw van het furnace, respawnt een bronze axe op de vloer en een hammer op de tafel. Trees, bomen Falador heeft verschillende bomen, onder andere normale bomen, oak trees, en zelfs yew trees (Het zeldzame bomen icon.) buiten de muren. Estate agent In het kleine gebouw ten oosten van het furnace, kunnen members praten met de estate agent (Het estate agent icon.) voor Construction. In dit gebouw respawnt er ook een spade. Spinning wheel Ten oosten van Wayne is een gebouw met een spinning wheel. Shortcuts Members kunnen een aantal Agility shortcuts (Het shortcut icon.) gebruiken. Tree patch Members kunnen een farming patch ten noorden van de oost bank gebruiken waar ze trees kunnen groeien. Ranges Ranges (Het range icon.) bevinden zich op verschillende plaatsen in Falador en zijn niet moeilijk te vinden. Waterbronnen, Water Sources Fonteinen (Het water source icon.) bevinden zich in het centrum van de stad, en een well bevind zich ten oosten van de oost bank. Winkels Falador General Store center|Falador General Store. Falador's general store (Het general store icon.) is behoorlijk populair, hoewel het vooral low level items verkoopt die door anderen verkocht zijn. Het is het eerste gebouw aan de westelijke kant als je de stad binnenkomt door de noordelijke poort. Je kan op de ladders klimmen naar de vierde verdieping waar je een overzicht hebt op een groot deel van de stad. Hier kan je vaak crafting items, woodcutting items, en smithing en mining items vinden. Flynn's Mace Market center|Flynn's Mace Market. Flynn heeft een klein gebouw aan de westkant van de general store (Het mace shop icon.). Hier kan je bronze maces, iron maces, steel maces, mithril maces, en adamant maces kopen. Cassie's Shield Shop center|Cassie's Shield Shop. Het eerste gebouw in het oosten als je de stad binnenkomt door de noordelijke poort is Cassie's twee verdiepingen shop (Het shield shop icon.). Het is de enige shield shop in RuneScape, maar heeft een beperkte stock. Cassie is op de benedenverdieping en verkoopt wooden shields, bronze square shields, bronze kiteshields, iron square shields, iron kiteshields, steel square shields, steel kiteshields, en mithril square shields. Op de eerste verdieping van de shop is een kamer waar een cooked chicken respawnt. Herquin's Gems center|Herquin's Gems. In een klein gebouw ten zuiden van de west bank is Herquin en zijn gem store (Het gem shop icon.). Hier kan je uncut sapphires, uncut emeralds, uncut rubies, uncut diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, en diamonds kopen. De gems restocken wel niet, dus er zijn enkel items in stock als iemand er items aan verkoopt, en dit gebeurt maar zelden. Daarom is in deze winkel niet vaak volk. Voor rangers respawnen er 2 bronze arrows in de hoek van de shop, maar ze worden zelden meegenomen. Wayne's Chains center|Wayne's Chains! In het verre zuidelijke deel van de stad is Wayne en zijn chainmail store (Het chainmail store icon.). Hier kan je bronze chainbodies, iron chainbodies, steel chainbodies, black chainbodies, mithril chainbodies, en adamant chainbodies kopen. Hairdresser's Salon Ten noorden van de west bank is de Hairdresser (Hairdresser icon). Het is nu gratis om je haar te laten knippen en veranderen. Normaal gezien kost het 2000 coins om je haarstijl te laten veranderen of, voor mannen, je baard. (Er is geen extra kost als je beiden tegelijk wilt laten veranderen.) NPCs De officiële leider van Asgarnia is King Vallance, maar hij heeft zich recentelijk teruggetrokken uit het publieke leven en niemand heeft hem gezien gedurende vele jaren. Nu leidt Sir Amik Varze de stad in zijn plaats. Sir Amik Varze is de leider van de White Knights, en werkt samen met de Temple Knights. Door met hem te spreken kan je ook de Recruitment Drive en Black Knights' Fortress quests starten. Sir Tiffy Cashien is de leider van de Temple Knights en speelt een rol in verschillende quests. Hij verkoopt ook initiate en proselyte armour als je de Recruitment Drive en Slug Menace quests gedaan hebt, respectievelijk. Sir Vyvin verkoopt white knight armour als je Wanted! gedaan hebt en het juiste white knight level hebt. Sir Renitee verkoopt paintings (schilderijen), maps (kaarten), en landscapes (landschappen) om in de quest hall van player-owned houses te hangen. Hij kan ook je family crest veranderen. Wyson the Gardener verkoopt woad leaves en ruilt mole skin en mole claws voor bird nests. Party Pete is de gastheer van de populaire Party Room. Sir Vyvin's squire (knecht) op de binnenplaats van het White Knights' Castle is het startpunt voor de The Knight's Sword quest. Flynn is de eigenaar van Flynn's Mace Market in Falador. Omgeving Yew trees: Er zijn vele yew trees buiten de oostelijke en zuidelijke muur. De oost bank is dichtbij, waardoor deze bomen populair zijn voor woodcutters. Farm: Ten zuiden van Falador is een kleine farm (boerderij). Hier kan je chickens en cows doden. Er is ook een behoorlijk groot cabbage veld ten oosten van dit gebouw. Doric's anvils: Ten noorden van Falador is Doric en zijn anvils. Hier kan je Doric's Quest starten door met hem te spreken. Mine: Ten westen van Falador is een kleine mine, en in het zuiden hiervan zitten Dark Wizards. Allotment Patch Ten zuiden van Falador (boven het cabbage veld en ten oosten van de voordien vermelde farm) is een allotment patch waar je allotment, flowers en herbs kan groeien voor Farming. Crafting Guild: De Crafting Guild ligt en zuidwesten van Falador. In Falador is de dichtstbijzijnde bank. Quests * Wanted! kan gestart worden door te spreken met Sir Tiffy Cashien, op de bank in het park. * The Knight's Sword kan gestart worden door te spreken met de Squire op de binnenplaats van het kasteel. * Black Knights' Fortress kan gestart worden door te spreken met Sir Amik Varze, op de derde verdieping van de westelijke toren van het White Knights Castle. * Recruitment Drive kan gestart worden door te spreken met Sir Amik Varze, in het kasteel. * Doric's Quest kan gestart worden door te spreken met Doric in zijn hut ten noordwesten van Falador aan het pad naar Taverley. * Slug Menace kan gestart worden door te spreken met Sir Tiffy, op de bank in het park. Trivia *Vele knights van Falador hebben namen die, als je ze correct leest, een dubbele betekenis of een grap bevattenMany knights in Falador have names that, when said correctly, may contain a pun or a joke. *In issue #25 van de God Letters, vermeldt Guthix de naam "Farradorn" als een vergeten naam van Falador. Sindsdien is de naam niet meer vermeldt *De huizen in het oosten van Falador waren oorspronkelijk bedoeld voor player-owned houses. Muziek *Arrival: ten westen van de gem shop, dichtbij de crumbled wall *Fanfare: westelijke deel van de stad *Workshop: oostelijke deel van de stad Referenties s